Cineprov!
' Cineprov' is the award winning live movie riffing show that has been performing in Atlanta since 2005. Born from a love of Mystery Science Theater this little show has grown from the basement of an improv theater that held 15 people to it’s current home in the Plaza Theater which was recently chosen as 5th best movie theater in America. Cineprov began as a weekly show which led to the need for the show to be improvised every week. This also led to a freedom that the performers could never have if the shows were written in advance. Now monthly, the troupe spends an evening watching the movie in advance to get familiar with it while still maintaining the improv roots! History Cineprov began in 2005 at The Basement Theater when founder Larry Johnson was wearing a Mystery Science Theater 3000 t-shirt to improv workshop and Jerry Wible said, “We should just do a show like that here”. Cineprov was born later that month. Joined originally by Holly Loy the show debuted with the “classic” Undertaker and His Pals and was off and running. In that first year, some of the highlights included Cathy’s Curse, Beneath The Twelve Mile Reef, Plan 9 From Outer Space, Tentacles and more. In 2007, tensions at the theater led to Larry, Jerry, Holly and others to leave the Basement and take Cineprov on the road to a comedy club called Sketchworks. Here, Cineprov struggled to attract an audience and was robbed at gunpoint after a show….the last show at Sketchworks. From there Cineprov moved to Relapse Theater from 2008 to 2012. Here Cineprov hit its stride adding an annual Valentines Day riffing of Showgirls and beginning the traditional Ruining Childhood Memories Holiday Shows which included such classics as Santa Claus Is Coming to Town, Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer and more. The closure of Relapse Theater left Cineprov “showmless” at the end of 2012. Undaunted Cineprov produced and recorded five Public Domain shorts during this time of no live shows. The sale of The Plaza Theater to Mike Furlinger made all of Cineprov’s dreams come true. Mike understood our vision and embraced welcoming Cineprov to his movie theater. Cineprov began on April 7th 2013 with the riffing of Eddie The Sleepwalking Cannibal. On August 10th and 11th of 2013 the creator of Mystery Science Theater 3000, Joel Hodgson joined Cineprov at the Plaza Theater. On the 10th Joel performed his one man show, Riffing myself and on the 11th he joined the cast of Cineprov on stage for a live riff of Star Trek 4 The Voyage Home. Founder, Larry Johnson was hired as a writer on the Land That Time Forgot episode of Season 11 MST3K. Cineprov performs on the first Thursday of every month at the Plaza Theater located at 1049 Ponce De Leon Ave in Atlanta at 7:30 PM. Awards *My Fox Atlanta City Voter 2009 - Best Live Comedy Riffography Selected Live Shows *Ankle Biters *Batman and Robin *Days of Thunder *Death Race 2000 *Don’t Look In The Basement *Independence Day *Moulin Rouge *Rattlers *Showgirls *Star Trek IV: Voyage Home *Star Trek II: Wrath of Kahn *Star Wars *Stragglers *Tentacles *The Greenskeeper *Top Gun *Twilight *Undertaker and His Pals *Youngblood *Flesh Gordon *Devil Dog Hound of Hell *Gargoyles Cast Present *Larry Johnson *Mark Olsen *Holly Loy Smith *Christine Fitzgerald *Nicolas Hoffman *Candace Weslosky *Evan Brandonisio Former *Jerry Wible *Cathy Poley *Curtis Smythe *J* *Lucas Ryan *Mollie Getson *John Wilson *Cris Gray * Kathryn Claypool See Also *Incognito Cinema Warriors XP *Ronin Fox Trax *OneWallCinema *SRD's Movie Night External Links *Cineprov! Webiste *Cineprov! on YouTube *Cineprov! on Facebook *Cineprov! on Twitter Category:Cineprov! Category:Riffing Troupes Category:Larry Johnson Category:Ken Hudak Category:Don Emery Category:Lowrie Scott Taylor Category:Mark Olsen Category:Rob Constantine III